Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trimmer apparatus for cutting materials to be cut such as a sheet bundle, and is in particular concerned with an improvement of a cutting mechanism of small size, light weight and rich in cutting quality.
Description of the Prior Art
This kind of trimmer apparatuses have been known from such a guillotine system cutting mechanism of cutting a sheet bundle placed on a bed plate with a flat shaped guillotine cutter, a disk system cutting mechanism of cutting the sheet bundle gradually from its one end toward the other end while rotating a disc shaped rotating edge, or a travel cutting mechanism of traveling a flat shaped cutter from one end toward the other end of a material to be cut for gradually cutting.
The guillotine system cutting mechanism has been known as a mechanism of setting the material to be cut as the sheet bundle on the bed plate and cutting it with a guillotine cutting blade going down from an upper place to a lower place. This system is known from, for example, Japan patents No. 4814773, No. 4824613, No. 4881707, No. 5006006 or No. 5063144.
Further, the disk system cutting mechanism has been known as holding under pressure the material to be cut on a bed plate, and traveling the rotating edge from one end of this material to the other end while rotating the rotating cutter blade. This system is disclosed in, for example, Japan patent laid-open No. 2008-142816, No. 2012-183602(Ogawa), Patents No. No. 4814773 or No. 3838721 (Furuyama).
In particular, Ogawa Patent and Furuyama Patent disclose such mechanisms of cutting the sheet bundle on the bed plate by such actuations of rotating an upper first rotary cutter blade and lower second rotary cutter blade while moving from its one end to the other end.
Further, the travel cutting mechanism is known as a cutting mechanism with flat-plate cutter blades of moving the material to be cut on the bed plate from one end to the other, for example, in Japan patent laid-open No. 2008-100297.